The present invention is a method for locating a workpiece on a computer numeric controlled machining system.
A conventional locating fence of a machine is generally fitted with a plurality of dowel pins, which dowel pins are insertable into any one of several pairs of equally spaced holes that are drilled into a worktable at various locations. The accommodation of selective placement of the locating fence permits flexible positioning of different workpieces for various types of cutting, drilling, sanding and the like. This type of locating fence arrangement is representative of those commonly used in the industry.
The aforementioned locating fence has many disadvantages. First, a considerable amount of time is required to manually change the position of the fence, which frustrates the high-speed automation objective of CNC machinery. Second, the locating fence is restricted to a few locations. Consequently, the locating fence is inflexible to meet the demands of workpieces of various dimensions.
Third, the customary method of workpiece indexing requires fabricating a custom fixture for each workpiece so that the workpiece nests in a specific location on the worktable. Another customary method is to utilize open-ended vice type clamps, or vacuum chucks which afford a considerable degree of utility but require the insertion of movable locating fences, which are placed at fixed points on the worktable in various locations for indexing. Both of the aforementioned methods serve the purpose of effective workpiece indexing. The disadvantages of these methods include requiring a considerable amount of time and resources to fabricate required fixtures, as well as having to spend time to manually relocate the fences.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a method for locating a workpiece onto a worktable of a CNC machining system without the need for custom fixtures, stop blocks, or the like.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a method for locating a workpiece onto the worktable of a CNC machining system, which substantially reduces setup time for changing the workpiece indexing location.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a method for locating a workpiece onto a worktable of a CNC machining system, utilizing the automation aspect of the CNC machining system.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a method for locating a workpiece onto a worktable of a CNC machining system, which results in an economic advantage over customary methods.
The fifth object of the present invention is to integrate placement of a locating fence into a machining program.
The sixth object of the present invention is to have a locating fence that is moveable anywhere within a perimeter of a worktable.
The seventh object of the present invention is to have a locating fence that is moveable outside a perimeter of a worktable to provide a reference point for either an extra large or an extra long workpiece.
The eighth object of the present invention is to have a computer program to constantly monitor a movement of a locating fence.
The ninth object of the present invention is to covert a toolhead of a CNC machine into a locating fence.